


Tooth To Spear

by Psyga315



Category: Tarzan (1999), The Dino King
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Lost A Tooth, Spear Crafting, Spears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speckles gives Tarzan a gift as he is growing up to be the legend he is today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooth To Spear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Speckles Adventures in Tarzan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/188104) by DragonsRule505. 



> I wrote this after watching a video called "Speckles Adventures in Tarzan", in which clips from The Dino King was spliced into Tarzan.
> 
> The interaction between Speckles and Kerchak resonated with me and eventually I thought of this idea for the fanfic.

“Tarzan, here.” Speckles tossed Tarzan a tooth to him.

“Huh?” Tarzan picked it up and inspected it.

“This tooth got old and it just fell out after I had lunch. I was thinking of you when it happened, and I figured it’d make a good spearhead.” He said. Tarzan looked at it for a little bit more, then went over to where a stick and vine were. It took some time, but he managed to make a spear out of it.

“Thanks… But why give it to me? We’re barely related.” Tarzan asked.

“Because you’re a survivor, just like me.”


End file.
